


Only one can survive.

by tinypeckers



Series: Writing Meme [1]
Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Fuck nii san, M/M, Slight hunger games au, fuck everybody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A and Person B are the only two left in the survival games, and only one can win. Writing meme #9</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only one can survive.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to begin this by saying, fuck you nii nii. Secondly, I forgot about the canons and it's loosely a hunger games au but shut up the canons don't exist :P

It’s been two gruelling weeks. Seamus’ fingernails are black. He’s cold but really, when has he ever been warm? There’s no denying that he’d rather be at home in his dingy little house worrying about food than here. Here, in this god forsaken place, where he has to kill in order to secure his next meal. Seamus is good at it too, surprisingly so. But that isn’t the point, is it? He’s either going to leave this place or die trying. It’s beginning to look more and more like the latter. It’s late, the arena is dark. Seamus is picking at his fingernails, squinting at them in the dim lighting as he tries to be as quiet as he can. He’s curled snugly in the crook of a large, thick tree’s branch. It’s not comfortable but it sure as hell is a poor excuse for a bed. Perhaps he could return back to his own soon enough, though it’s more likely he’ll be finding one in the clouds at the end of this. There’s only four of them left now and Seamus has done well to survive this long but he knows his luck has to end soon.

 

 

He’s too busy thinking about his untimely demise when the sound of someone stepping on a nearby branch startles him. Seamus is immediately alert, tense as he sits up and grabs at the small knife secured in his pocket. He rolls his eyes and relaxes when he hears a familiar giggle though, slumping back against the tree trunk.

“You should have seen your face.” Eddie whispers into the darkness as he climbs onto Seamus’ branch. He’s cradling his backpack that’s much larger than it had been before and Seamus is relieved. Eddie has been his shining light in all of this, even though Seamus knows that he’s supposed to be wary of the other contender. He can’t help but feel relaxed around him though. Eddie has an easy smile, an upbeat attitude despite their dismal surroundings and he’s so energetic it forces Seamus to fight as well. But Eddie’s a wild card, insanely good at what they’re here to do and so… casual about it. But it’s to be expected, he’s from the group Seamus’ lousy mentor had called the careers.

 

 

Seamus had been wary when Eddie had first approached him in the training room but now, as the other boy leant heavily against Seamus’ shoulder to show him their spoils, it was as though he’d known him his entire life.

“Look, I found some berries over by their camp,” Eddie began to tell Seamus. The blond raised an eyebrow and Eddie frowned back at him, “What?” He questioned.

“Found?” Seamus asked, a teasing smirk gracing his lips. Eddie flashed him a wicked grin.

“Well, stole… from a dead body.” Eddie admitted, sounding guilty though Seamus knew he was proud of what he’d done.

“So there’s only one now?” Seamus surprised himself by how much it sounded as though they were in the middle of idle chit chat.

“Yup,” Eddie replied, popping the ‘p’ sound. “We can take that other girl down.” Eddie said confidently. Seamus smiled though it faltered quickly.

“Then what?” Seamus asked his voice small.

 

 

Eddie opened his mouth to reply when suddenly the sky lit up. He closed his mouth to look up with Seamus. The blond felt Eddie press closer to him and Seamus couldn’t help but sigh at the small comfort. Seamus laced their fingers together as he and Eddie watched the announcements. Out of the corner of his eye, Seamus saw the smile Eddie sported as his earlier victim’s face was displayed. Seamus ignored the display in the sky in favour of just staring at Eddie. He’d long since accepted that he wasn’t going to live so Seamus decided to indulge a little. Seamus had always found the other boy handsome and it was amplified now. Eddie’s brown eyes were lit up with amusement and his lips were curled into an easy smile. His glasses, which he insisted on wearing despite the huge crack in one of the lenses, were lopsided from his climb and Seamus fought the urge to adjust them.

 

 

As Seamus stared at Eddie, he watched the young man’s face fall. Confused, Seamus looked up to see what the problem was. His eyes widened when he realised why Eddie suddenly looked so uncharacteristically forlorn. Staring back at Seamus and Eddie was the other contender, their final rival. Seamus swallowed as it dawned on him what this meant. There were only two of them. Only one could survive. Suddenly the close contact with Eddie was dangerous and Seamus felt himself pull away. Eddie didn’t really react, only turning slowly to Seamus and holding his hands up in surrender.

“No…” Seamus choked, he really couldn’t believe it. When he’d first been dragged into this mess, he’d expected to die almost immediately. When Eddie had asked to team up, Seamus assumed he’d be betrayed and yet, here they were. Eddie was staring solemnly at him and the light in his eyes had dimmed considerably. Now those happy, bright brown eyes were only filled with sadness.

“Just make it quick.” Seamus whispered, closing his eyes and trusting Eddie to make it as painless as possible.

 

 

When the minutes ticked by and Seamus had yet to feel any pain, he cracked open an eye. Eddie still sat in front of him, eyes trained upon Seamus sternly.

“You have to live.” Eddie said gravely. Seamus merely stared back at him, shocked into silence. “Seamus, you have to kill me.” Eddie explained slowly, as though he were talking to a child. Seamus shook his head, blinking rapidly as he tried to stop the tears that demanded to fall.

“N-No, I can’t.” Seamus finally stuttered. His voice sounded broken and sad. Eddie’s lips twitched into a small smile, admiring Seamus for being so selfless.

“You have to. Remember that family you told me about? You have to go back to them.” Eddie told Seamus. Seamus swallowed the bile that rose in his throat.

“You have a family too.” He murmured softly. Eddie laughed humourlessly.

“They don’t care about me.” Eddie said harshly. Seamus looked at him sympathetically.

 

 

“Don’t look at me like that, I knew it’d come to this.” Eddie confessed, trying to change Seamus’ mind. He couldn’t stand to see him so sad.

“What?” Seamus questioned. How could Eddie have known that it would end up just them two? That was stupid. Eddie was just saying that to make him feel better.

“After you told me about your family… I just knew that you had to win. Nobody else had that, y’know?” Eddie murmured, trying to make Seamus understand.

“Eddie, I can’t.” Seamus whimpered. This couldn’t be happening, Seamus couldn’t do this. Eddie sighed, dropping his hands and shuffling closer to Seamus.

“Yes, you can. It’s easy, you’ve done it before.” Eddie reminded him, pulling Seamus into a hug as the other finally let himself cry. Seamus buried his face into the crook of Eddie’s neck as the other held him close. He was pliant, comfortable in Eddie’s arms. Seamus didn’t want to leave them.

 

 

“It’s okay, it’s okay…” Eddie reassured softly as though he wasn’t trying to convince Seamus to kill him. Rough, split knuckles caressed Seamus’ cheek before tucking themselves under Seamus’ chin. Seamus let his head be guided, looking into Eddie’s brown eyes sadly as he met his gaze. Eddie smiled sadly back at him. Seamus watched as Eddie’s eyes roamed Seamus’ face as though he was taking a mental picture. There was an odd, warm look within his eyes and Seamus instantly recognized it as the look his mother used to give his father. Love. It was the last coherent thought Seamus could form before suddenly Eddie was leaning forward, brushing his lips against Seamus’ own. It wasn’t magical, nor were their fireworks inside Seamus’ mind. The kiss was gentle and simple and it said everything that Eddie was trying to communicate to him.

 

 

For a moment, Seamus could forget that they were suspended high in a tree. He could pretend that they weren’t stuck in an arena and forced to kill. Seamus could even ignore the fact that Eddie had just been trying to convince Seamus to kill him moments before. Seamus and Eddie could have been at home doing this. They could have been in Seamus’ back yard or at a crappy prom that Eddie had dragged them to. But they weren’t. That became painfully clear to Seamus when he felt Eddie guide his right hand, the hand that held desperately onto the knife that had helped him survive this long. Seamus’ eyes widened when he realised what Eddie was doing, pulling away so fast it ripped the knife from Eddie’s skin. The other boy had used Seamus’ hand to push the knife into his own stomach. He’d aimed it perfectly too and Seamus cursed Eddie’s knowledge of killing. Eddie had stabbed himself in the bowel and Seamus knew that even if he’d had an entire hospital on his side, Eddie would most likely die from the infection it would cause.

“You bastard.” Seamus hissed at Eddie as the other boy smiled.

 

 

Seamus had removed the knife so Eddie was bleeding generously. Seamus dropped the knife in his hand as though it was poison, listening to it as it bumped into the bark of the tree and eventually clattered to the ground. Seamus rummaged through his backpack, desperately trying to prolong Eddie’s death or like he wished - to save it. Eddie just watched with lazily eyes, surprisingly quiet despite the pain he must be in. Seamus let out a wail of anguish when he couldn’t find any bandages, looking pitifully at Eddie as the other boy beckoned him closer.

“C’mere.” His voice was raspy, weak and Seamus hated it. This wasn’t the boy who’d teased and annoyed him until Seamus begrudgingly agreed to team up. This wasn’t the boy who’d established some kind of bird call so that Seamus always knew where he was, even if this resulted in a few close-calls for them. It was the shell of that boy. Seamus did as he asked though, shuffling around so that he could lean over Eddie. When he was close enough, Eddie tugged gently on Seamus’ arm so that he fell against his chest. Seamus felt Eddie wince below him.

“You can’t leave me.” Seamus said defiantly. Eddie giggled. It was a raspy and hollow version of his laugh.

“I think I just might.”

 

 

Seamus doesn’t remember much after that. He remembers crying. A lot. He remembers how Eddie began to grow cold under him and how the hand that’d been idly petting his hair had slowly ceased. Seamus recalled how he’d laid there until Eddie’s breathing had stopped and how he cursed the sky when the damn aircraft came to pick him up. Seamus didn’t smile when the people celebrated him leaving the arena. He did not rejoice when he was showered in gifts. When people asked about him, Seamus did not speak of Eddie. In fact, he rarely spoke at all. He returned home and did as Eddie had asked of him. Seamus took care of his family. He fed them, he pampered them. He did what he could. People often asked him how it felt to have survived the games. Honestly, Seamus couldn’t really call how he lived his life surviving at all. In fact, Seamus believed a part of him died alongside Eddie in that arena.

 


End file.
